Extrusion technologies are well known in the art including those methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,669,458, 6,533,565 and 6,945,764, and are commonly owned by the assignee of the instant application. Micro-layer extrusion processes are specialized extrusion methods that provide products with small grain features such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,690,908, (hereinafter the “'908 Patent”) and U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0189789 (hereinafter the “789 Publication”) both of which are commonly owned by the assignee of the instant application, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Typical micro-layer products are formed in a sheet. If a tubular product is desired, the microlayer is first extruded as a sheet and then made into the tube. This creates a weld line or separation between the microlayers. The '908 Patent describes a cyclical extrusion of materials by dividing, overlapping and laminating layers of flowing material, multiplying the flow and further dividing, overlapping and laminating the material flow to generate small grain features and improve properties of the formed product. The '789 Publication describes extruding a flow of extrusion material in a non-rotating extrusion assembly, forming a first set of multiple laminated flow streams from the extruded flow, amplifying a number of the laminations by repeatedly compressing, dividing and overlapping the multiple laminated flow streams, rejoining the parallel amplified laminated flows, forming a first combined laminate output with micro/nano-sized features from the rejoining; and forming a tubular shaped micro-layer product from the combined laminate output. There is still a great need for new extrusion geometries.